


Variety Pack

by mostlyjustgoose



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyjustgoose/pseuds/mostlyjustgoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Safe sex between loving partners is often a beautiful and meaningful act. It can also be a comedy of errors, especially when you're trying new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variety Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ka_tsu_ra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_tsu_ra/gifts).



**Friday night: Colors**

Gasping, trying hard not to lose his cool too fast, Gai flailed for Don's wrist to still his curling fingers.

“Please,” he managed. The word was a whine that fell from his dry but smiling mouth to make the air between them heavier. Don leaned down to kiss him and he curved up off the mattress, hungry, impatient.

Despite their collective lack of experience, this part of their relationship had quickly and consistently gotten very good—not to mention Gai had a new and significant appreciation for those few moments of quiet fumbling that broke up the experience. It gave him a few breaths to collect himself, to relax, to watch Don's hands or the way his mouth tucked up at the corner. He was too adorable not to look at, especially when he was all focused and excited like this.

While it wasn't easy to distract Gai, it wasn't impossible. Like right now, for example. He loved Don's hands—those hands that could build and repair, that didn't shake when he held a pistol but trembled when he reached out to touch Gai—but this time the little package his fingers were closed around caught his attention and held it.

“Since when do you have green ones?” Gai blurted.

Don's face turned bright red. Well, redder.

“Look, when I bought them… the store only had this big box with a bunch of different kinds.” He fidgeted, which looked even more awkward on him naked than it did under normal circumstances. “And we—we went through all the normal ones already. I mean, I can get more if--”

He was starting to babble and hunch in on himself, which was never a good sign. Gai sat up, reached out to loop an arm around his bare shoulders.

“It's fine. I just wasn't expecting it.” He flashed Don what he hoped was a winning smile. “Besides, I don't mind trying something different.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It's you, after all.”

He didn't get a chance to get any further before Don leaned in and kissed him, soundly, washing the other thoughts out of his mind. And really, who cared if it was green? At least it was color-coordinated.

 

**Saturday evening: Glow in the dark**

“Are you sure about this, Gai?”

With a grin, Gai sprawled out on his side, taking in the view. His whole body thrummed with anticipation and a strange kind of hungry happiness—a gentle greed that wanted only what Don offered, that reveled in the mere fact that he was here at all.

“Yeah. I've always been curious to see if it really looks like a lightsaber when you turn out the lights.” He winked broadly.

“What's a lightsaber?”

For a second he forgot that Don was technically an alien, and also that they were both naked. Surprise straightened his spine, made him sit bolt upright.

“Wait, you've never seen Star Wars?”

“Gai!” The word came out as a squeak. “Come on!”

Belatedly it hit him that this wasn't the time and it absolutely wasn't the place for the You Have To Watch Star Wars Conversation. A brief, warm wave of remorse moved through his chest.

“Sorry! I didn't mean—look, I'll tell you later. Just… turn the light off and come over here. Please?”

As it turned out, it mostly just looked like a vague condom-shaped blob floating around in the dark for a few moments. Gai didn't have much time to be disappointed before the glow went out completely.

 

**Sunday night: Flavored**

“Wait. Let me.”

Gai's heart pounded as he slipped the little packet out of Don's hand. He'd been wanting to do this for weeks now. Granted, he'd had to give up (only temporarily!) on his initial idea—he'd heard you could put one on a guy with your mouth, but when he'd tried practicing, it had gone really poorly. Bananas got mushy and liquidy and gross when they got warm, cucumbers were too big around, and either way he ended up having to use his teeth, which poked holes in the latex and was also an awful thing to do to somebody he loved so much.

Plus Marvelous-san had walked in on him trying with the cucumber and out of pure panic he'd just bitten it in half and started chewing so he didn't look weird.

So he'd stick to using his hands, for now. Which probably looked just as cool and sexy. He hoped.

The second he got the condom unwrapped, though, a very strong smell of peppermint rose up through the warm air. It was like someone had opened the door to the cabin and just blasted pure toothpaste scent into the room.

“Uh,” Gai said.

“I, um.” Don wrinkled his nose, and somehow managed to make it look apologetic. “We could try another flavor.”

The grape one smelled like cough syrup left out on a summer afternoon. Somehow, so did the orange one. The chocolate strawberry definitely smelled like something that wasn't either chocolate or strawberries, and the banana one was so awful they flushed it immediately.

Vanilla wasn't so bad, though. It wasn't as strong as the others, just mild and pleasantly sweet. And if Gai didn't exactly look cool or sexy while he took Don in hand and rolled it slowly over him, Don didn't complain about it.

 

**Monday night: Textured**

“Are you sure it's supposed to feel different?”

“For which one of us?”

“Never mind. It's not important—ah, wait. Gai. Do that again?”

“Like this?”

“Y-yeah. Okay. Okay, that's definitely different.”

 

**Tuesday night: Sensitive**

Don's arms gave out first, and he shivered uncontrollably as he collapsed half on top of Gai, struggling for breath. With what felt like an absurd amount of effort Gai looped both arms around him, fingers sliding aimlessly over the hot skin of his back. All his joints seemed to have turned to liquid; his hands were tingling, and he gasped for air, not even caring that he whimpered with every exhale.

As their bodies stilled, Gai felt Don nosing at his neck, dropping clumsy kisses up to his ear.

“You okay?”

Gai laughed, sheer overwhelming joy making him unsteady.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
